Sakura vs Sasuke and the young justice
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: I suck at summaries. If you're a Sakura fan then read it. I own nothing. if you don't like the story go ad read a different one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the shows or songs, they belong to there rightful**

 **IF YOU DON'T THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

Sakura is walking by thinking about her childhood when the bad guys sees Sakura and decides to use her as a hostage. Let us go or we'll kill her said Iceman, go on ahead and try you weaklings said Sakura coldly. The bad guys look at Sakura, aren't you afraid? asked Poison Ivy, I don't really care said Sakura. Sakura looks at the bad guys and good guys with coldness.

Iceman attacks Sakura with ice, Sakura dodges it and she then uses clones to take down the bad guys. Wow, I thought you would be more of a challenge, oh well I guess you can't get what you want said Sakura and she walks away. Did you guys see that? asked Miss. Martian, yes she has magic powers said Batgirl. The team go back to the hideout, man did you guys see that pink hair girl use clones to attack the bad guys? asked Kid flash. What is he talking about? asked Black Canary, well the bad guys try to take a girl hostage but she fought them off by using some sort of magic said Batgirl. Okay, you have mission and that mission is to stop the brother of doom and they are here, which is just outside of Gotham said Batman as he walks in, the team goes but are attacked and they find a small house near by which is Sakura's house.

To Sakura, Sakura makes it to her home which is located in the woods of Gotham. Sakura walks into her home when somebody breaks into her house. Sakura grabs her sword, Batgirl and the team walks into the house with Megan being injured. It's clear said Superboy, Sakura is about to attack them but Robin sneaks behind Sakura and stops her by doing hand to hand combat. Superboy, I thought you said it was clear said Wondergirl, Sakura sees the heroes and stops her moves. What are ya doing in my house? asked Sakura, we're sorry said Batgirl. Sakura looks at them and she sees that Miss. Martian is injured, let me take a look at her said Sakura.

Sakura takes a look at Miss. Martian, she has two broken ribs and a broken arm thinks Sakura. Sakura then pops the ribs and arm back into place and uses her healing chakra. Miss. Martian wakes up, what did you do? asked Superboy. Relax, I used some of my chakra to heal her, but you leave now said Sakura coldly to the team, the team leaves. To the team, the team is back in the hideout. How was your mission? asked Black Canary, the mission was a failure but Miss. Martian got injured said Batgirl. How is it she isn't injured now? asked Batman, well we kind of broke into a house and we saw the same girl from yesterday and she healed Miss. Martian said Wondergirl.

Maybe that girl from yesterday should join the team said Miss. Martian,the next day the team go looking for Sakura. Sakura is at the park when Sasuke attacks Sakura with his fireball justu. The team hears fighting at the park and they go there and sees Sakura on the ground with a sword through her gut. Sakura gets up and pulls the sword out, I won't give up on you Sasuke, please return to the path of justice or I will be force to stop you said Sakura. Why do you due so much for me? asked Sasuke, because your like a brother to me said Sakura.

You know nothing, your an orphan said Sasuke, I may be an orphan but we aren't on our world anymore since it's been destroy this gives us a chance to start all over please Sasuke let's start over together said Sakura. How about no; you pathetic weakling said Sasuke and attacks Sakura with his sword. Sakura is severely injured and is close to death. We'll meet again said Sasuke, the team sees Sakura on the ground barely breathing. Let's take her back to the hideout said Robin.

The team enter the hideout with an injured Sakura, that is when Sakura wakes up and jumps out of Superboy's arms. I'm out of here said Sakura and she runs out of the hideout and goes to her small house and uses her Chakra to heal herself. To the team, where is the girl? asked Batman. Well, you see she woke up and jumped out of Superboy's arms and ran out of the hideout said Wondergirl, wow said Black Canary. The next day the team looks for Sakura again but are attacked by Holly and the Joker.

The Joker pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger,this is it we're done for said Robin. As the small bullets are about to hit the team, earth wall justu said Sakura. As earth appears above the team, man this is such a drag said Sakura. Sakura then pulls out her sword and uses a lighting strike move and it hits the Joker and Harley. Both of them are knocked out, thanks for the save said Robin. Whatever said Sakura, that is when the older heroes appear and they see Sakura. Why did you save us? asked Aqualad, I don't know said Sakura and she runs away.

The following day the team looks for Sakura again, they find her but she's fighting Sasuke again. Sasuke, please stop this I can't keep on living for revenge, let's start over said Sakura. Nope and goodbye weakling said Sasuke and he stabs Sakura with his sword.

Sakura pulls the sword out and she runs towards Sasuke to kill him. As Sakura is about to killed Sasuke, she stops herself and turns to leave to go to her house. Sasuke leave and don't come back at all said Sakura coldly and she throws a smoke bomb on the ground and she's gone.

Sasuke looks for her but he gives up and he disappears as well.

 **In the next chapter: We'll find out if Sakura will joined youmg justice or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's getting harder and harder to fight Sasuke but what should I do."thinks Sakura.

For two months Sakura can't decide on what to do.

After two months Sasuke finds Sakura and starts to attack her again.

"Rasengan."said Sakura.

"Chidori."said Sasuke.

Both attacks send Sakura and Sasuke flying into the city park of Happy Harbor.

Sakura's gets up so does Sasuke.

They both look at each other until the younger and older heroes appear.

"Sasuke, I will always love you like a bother; please come back to me Nii-San."said Sakura as she speaks both english and Japanese.

"I'll never come back to you; you pathetic weakling and useless girl."said Sasuke

Sakura then turns and starts to walk away,"where are you going?"asked sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's the point in fighting a hopeless battle; your no longer the Sasuke I know; your no longer my brother."said Sakura.

"Multi- shadow clone jutsu."said Sakura as nine clones appears.

"Transform in to the rookie nine."said Sakura and the clones does.

After that is done, "Sasuke; you are here by exiled from this planet forever."said Sakura as tears begin to appear on her face but she then turns her back and nods to her clones.

After Sakura nods her head to her clones that is when they start to sing the song not one of us from the lion king.

After the song Sakura uses her mighty punch and it send Sasuke flying into portal that she opened which leads to there home planet that is in ruins.

With the deed done Sakura turns to leave,"wait; who was that and why did you exiled him?"asked Superboy.

"That was Sasuke and he was a teammate of mine and he betrayed the village and killed my husband; I wanted to kill him but what's the point; if I had killed him it wouldn't bring back my home planet or my family that he killed off."said Sakura sadly.

"I have to go and heal up my wounds and I won't join you losers."said Sakura coldly to the young justice and justice league.

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm busy with life right now.**

 **in the next chapter we'll see what young justice and justice league say.**


End file.
